Patent Document No. 1 discloses a technique for analyzing a particular component of an analyte such as urine or blood.
More specifically, Patent Document No. 1 discloses a technique for analyzing a specific component in an analyte by rotating a disc-shaped substrate for sample analysis having channels, chambers, etc., formed therein, so as to, for example, transfer, distribute and mix the liquid inside the substrate.